road trip
by nolongerinusesquared
Summary: that one fic where keith just wants some peace and quiet on the road, but ends up taking his best friends little sister and picking up two hitch-hikers. "No, Shiro, I don't know where I am and no I don't know those two people."
1. non-chapter part one

**hello, hello, hello!**

 **i know some of u might be wondering**

 **"Where have the other fanfictions go"**

 **i have an explanation; one of the authors, i am not going to name usernames, pm'd me and told me to take down their work. and so, i did not wanting to create a riot between me and the author**

 **if u want to know what the fanfictions were, i made a list of them down** below **and added some more. most of it was sterek, but there was some klance and one shance fanfiction, and i think maybe one ereri smutfic.**

 **CUT**

 **STEREK**

 **title:** Sweet Buns

 **author:** skoosiepants

 **rating:** teen

 **type:** oneshot

 **status:** complete

 **length:** 17k words

 **small sum:** Stiles hasn't seen Derek Hale this close up for over a decade. He looks almost exactly the same, except somehow he seems even bigger and broodier—criminally handsome, with soft-looking dark scruff, heavy brows, light hazel eyes. His gaze zeros in on Stiles almost immediately, and his scowl lightens minutely in what looks like surprise. Stiles is acutely aware that he has melted butter and cinnamon all over his face, and tries to surreptitiously wipe it with the ends of his sweater-sleeve.

Or- The a/b/o bakery au with feelings

 **title:** Let's Talk About Sex

 **author:** thatworldinverted

 **rating:** mature

 **type:** series

 **status:** incomplete

 **length:** 22k words

 **small sum:** it's just pure kinky-ass smut; they're in a BDSM relationship.

 **title:** We're Caught In Stone You Know We Might Not Make It

 **author:** LunaCapisLupus_22

 **rating:** mature

 **type:** short story

 **status:** complete

 **length:** 29k words

 **small sum:** He does this thing then, while Stiles is watching, rolls his left shoulder a little as if he's adjusting the books in his arms and suddenly Stiles recognizes him from the gesture. "Oh my god," he cries, dumping his books, bag and coffee into one big mess on the ground and rushing over to them at once.

Or the one where Derek and Stiles are childhood buddies who lost touch and reconnect by chance at college. Only they end up doing a lot more than just reconnecting.

 **title:** I Don't Know Why But I Guess It Has Something To Do With You

 **author:** LunaCapisLupus_22

 **rating** **:** mature

 **type:** oneshot

 **status:** complete

 **length:** 17k words

 **small sum:** "You smell like me," the guy says, scowling as he crowds in and Stiles staggers back between the coats and finally hits the wall. "Why do you smell like me?" He barely lets out a garbled sound as the blood rushes to his cheeks. "No reason," Stiles yelps, struggling to get his footing and grasping at a whirlwind of puffy fur.

Or the one where Stiles goes thrift shopping and steals an alpha's shirt. And gets a lot more than he bargains for.

 **title:** A Crooked Way To Fly

 **author:** andavs

 **rating:** teen

 **type:** oneshot

 **status:** complete

 **length:** 14k words

 **small sum:** "We can't just leave him here to die."

"He's an emissary, Scott." Derek tried to make his tone empathetic, but Scott's tendency to fight back on everything always grated on his nerves. "His pack is gone, he won't survive more than a day or two either way."

"Then we should stay with him."

"Fine. One night," Derek relented, already moving away to check on Isaac. "He's your responsibility."

 **title:** Blood Like Wine

 **author:** dexterous_sinistrous

 **rating:** mature

 **type:** oneshot

 **status:** complete

 **length:** 16k words

 **small sum:** Derek is a Higher Vampire, a recluse in human society, until he meets Stiles—a young man with a mysterious past who shows no fear of Derek or his kind.

 **title:** I Wish I'd Been A Teen Idol

 **author:** madalynn_bohemia

 **rating:** m

 **type:** oneshot

 **status:** complete

 **length:** 11k words

 **small sum:** The characters of Teen wolf sit down to watch...Teen Wolf

 **SHANCE**

 **title:** Can You Lead The Path That Leads Back To My Heart

 **author:** mizufallsfromkvma

 **rating:** teen

 **type:** oneshot

 **status:** complete

 **length:** 6k words

 **KLANCE**

 **title:** Let Me Love You

 **author:** kestimony

 **rating:** mature

 **type:** oneshot

 **status:** complete

 **length:** 2k words

 **title:** It Grows Stronger

 **author:** tylerproposey

 **rating:** teen

 **type:** oneshot

 **status:** complete

 **length:** 9k words

 **ERERI**

 **title:** Call The Shots Babe

 **author:** midlymoonstruck

 **rating:** mature

 **type:** oneshot

 **status:** complete

 **length:** 2k words

 **CUT**

 **but i'm not here to talk about those fics. i'm here to talk about the fic i've been working on for a couple of weeks, the first chapter isn't complete, nor will it be complete for another couple of weeks at the minimum, but i'm still excited for it to be published on here,** archive of our own **, and** wattpad

 **if you want to find it on** archive of our own **these are the tags, relationships, and characters, that u will find** road trip **under:**

 **characters:** Keith Kogane (voltron), Takashi Shirogane (voltron), Lance McClain (voltron), Veronica McClain (voltron), Hunk Garrett (voltron), Pidge Gunderson (voltron), Katie Holt (voltron), Ryan Kinkade (voltron), James Griffin (voltron), Zarkon (voltron), Haggar (voltron), Allura (voltron), Coran (voltron), Lotor (voltron)

 **relationships:** Keith/Lance, Shiro/Adam, Hunk/Katie, Lance & Hunk & Allura, Shiro & Adam & Keith, Keith/James, Lance/Lotor

 **tags:** adam is alive, adam shirogane, adam calls shiro, takashi, shiro and adam adopt keith, lance and hunk and allura are siblings, hunk has a ton of siblings, same with lance and allura, hunk and lance are step-siblings, lance and allura are half-siblings, lance is older than allura, veronica mcclain, allura and veronica are twins, klance, team punk, modern au, no smut, slight slowburn, possible ooc, oc, lance and lotor dated, humor, homophobia, biphobia, first fanfiction, bilingual lance, keith is taller than lance, but that doesn't stop lance from punching him, coran is a background character, slight langst, season seven characters, james and keith dated, keith has a dog named kosmos, italian katie, hawaiian hunk, possible a/b/o, katie speaks italian, korean-texan keith, mentions of other characters from other fandoms, mentions of past abuse, lotor is mentioned, krolia kogane, keith shirogane, minor character death, road trip, zarkon is alive, haggar is a weirdo, lance has a stepdad who is an ass, kinkade my love, nb katie, leakira is mentioned, dirty laundry references, canonverse references, yorance, homophobic krolia, but it's ok, we still love her, coran coran the gorgeous man, fluff, lots of fluff, like tooth rotting fluff, did i mention fluff, lance's full name is leandro charles mcclain, mentions of white haired keith, hitchhikers lance and hunk, road trip au

 **OR, just look up my username:** Imquestioningmylife

 **but, if u want to find it on wattpad these are the tags:** KeithxLance, nosmut, shiroxadam, fluff, katiexhunk, bxb, oc, ooc, voltron, leandro, yorance, fanfiction, romance, humor

 **OR, just look up my username:** Imquestioningmylife

 **when i publish this work on** wattpad **or** archive of our own **, i will say something in a chapter!**

 **also, the title may change at some point in the story.**

 **enjoy!**


	2. none-chapter part two

**welcome to part two of the non-chapters!**

this one is just basic information about the story because it might get complicated in the future.

on the _wattpad_ version of the story there will be a Q&A at the end of the book, it will be questions regarding the following:

 **\- plot**

 **\- relationships**

 **\- terms**

 **\- italian translation**

 **\- spanish translation**

 **\- myself**

 **\- the characters backstories**

 **\- characters themselves**

 **\- oc**

and nothing else. if u have a problem with this, please, the exit is the top right hand corner of your browser

because i literally _do not care_.

another thing about this fanfiction, in case u didn't notice in the last nc, there are a ton of tags and if u didn't catch some of them these are the important ones:

 **\- lances full name is leandro charles mcclain**

 **\- krolia is homophobic**

 **\- allura hunk and lance are siblings**

 **\- katie speaks italian**

 **\- lance speaks spanish**

 **\- veronica and allura are twins**

 **\- Keith's last name is Shirogane**

 **\- no smut**


End file.
